


First Christmas

by mks57



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Blues, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas everything, Cooking, F/M, Finding home, First Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Holiday Sweaters, Holidays, christmas fics, friends helping friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Set after S3... It's Kaito's first Christmas and Mike is going to make it a good one... even find some more family to share it with!
Relationships: Andrea Garnett/Tex Nolan, Kara Foster/Danny Green, Sasha Cooper & Mike Slattery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: 2020 The Last Ship Holiday Fest!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas, Everyone! Hope you're all having a good time with your loved ones during this trying year. As for this fic, it's set after S3. Kaito's parents asked Mike to become Kaito's adoptive father as they wished for Kaito to have a safe home with people who loved him. Nothing against the Pirate's way of life but Asia was a hot mess in S3. Cruz and Tex are alive, Tom is gone, Sasha is awesome and the rest you'll see! Thank you in advance for reading and any reviews you may give! Enjoy

* * *

**First Christmas**

* * *

"Who is excited for their first Christmas?" Mike asked Kaito as he lifted a freshly diapered Kaito from the change table.

"Dada!" Kaito replied happily, his tiny hands latched onto Mike's flannel shirt and wriggled in his arms; demanding attention he already had.

"You too." Mike said as he tickled Kaito's belly, the 6 month old belched in Mike's face and giggled. Mike shook his head as he appreciated Kaito's healthy digestive system but not right in his face. "We're going to get a tree, some presents. We'll go to the market and buy some Christmas food. Hai?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Hai!" Kaito mimicked happily,his little pudgy arms raised up in the air.

"Ok, let's get you dressed up for outside." Mike told him, he was looking forward to today.

* * *

Sasha walked through the Christmas market, wallowing in her misery and loneliness. She had no home or family basically all the things required for Christmas. At least she felt it was important. Sure, she had offers from the crew of the Nathan James but it wasn't the same. She barely knew them even after 6 months she still felt like the new kid on the block.

She thought coming to the markets and seeing people happy and Christmas in full swing would lift her spirits. It normally did when she looked at decorations and ate some locally made food but this year, it was just bumming her out. As she was truly alone for the first time in her life.

"Cooper." a familiar voice called out, Sasha looked ahead of her and saw Mike. He looked every inch the happy father as he smiled dressed in winter clothing with Kaito strapped to his chest. He carried a bag in one hand that looked like Christmas shopping. Kaito was dressed in a puffy winter suit. He happily flapped his mittened limbs like he was doing jumping jacks.

"Captain Slattery." Sasha said, she smiled as she closed the distance between them.

"Mike, I'm off the clock." Mike told her.

"Of course, hi." Sasha said to Mike, she reached out and shook Kaito's mitted hand.

"Hai!" Kaito replied happily before he babbled random noises.

"Hello." Sasha said to him.

"I'm teaching him Japanese, he's very bright. He can 'Yes' so far." Mike deadpanned, Sasha frowned as she thought Kaito would be too young. "I'm joking." he told her, Sasha closed her eyes and nodded as the joke went right over her head.

"Sorry, I left my sense of humour at home. You're both looking well." She said, he looked well. She knew Kaito had been a true gift for Mike. He embraced fatherhood very naturally, which was expected given he'd been a father for years.

"We are. I wish I could say the same but you're looking a little down a moment ago." Mike said thoughtfully, he didn't pretend to ignore it like Sasha had hoped he would.

"It's been a rough 6 months." Sasha said as she stuck her hands into her pockets to keep them warm.

"Searching for Tom is a lost cause." Mike said, he wore a pinched expression of pain. Sasha felt it, as Mike lost his best friend. She knew how hard he tried to keep Tom in America where he would be supported by friends and his Navy family. But Tom left them both, he wouldn't even listen to Sasha.

In hindsight, she had put too much importance on their past believing it meant something in the present. But the reality was, Tom was just a comfortable option for a rebound from her husband, something to salve the pain and anger. She had been broken and scarred from Paul's death. She recognised that being romantically involved with Tom would've been a step backwards into a toxic and painful relationship. They both were too deep in their own pain to really be what the other really needed. She held no malice towards Tom, she just hoped he found whatever it was he searching given he couldn't find it with her or his friends.

"Yeah, I gave that up after 3 months. Would've given up sooner but the President-"

"I know, I told him we had to let him go." Mike said, Sasha wore a closed lip smile as she was glad to know why the President gave her a break.

"Yeah, anyway the last three months have been me decompressing from Asia and acclimating to being home again." Sasha said with a casual shrug.

"It's never easy." Mike commiserated.

"No, it's not. Well, I'll leave you to it." Sasha said as she didn't want to drag down Mike with her misery.

"Why don't you join us?" He suggested.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Sasha said. It was tempting as she was lonely with the naval base empty as majority of people had gone home for holidays.

"You'd be a very welcome addition to our adventure. To be honest, I could use some adult companionship. Kaito's great but he doesn't laugh at my witty commentary." Mike said with a smile. Sasha returned his smile and caved as she wasn't doing anything special.

"Ok, what are you two up to?" she asked.

"It's Kaito's First Christmas, I know he won't remember but it's important to start traditions. I have a list." Mike said, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Ok, let's see this list." Sasha said, she held out her hand.

"Here we go." Mike said as he unfolded the paper and passed it to her. Sasha squinted at the terrible penmanship.

"Christmas tree, decorations, cookies, Christmas cake, matching outfits, presents. dinner plates Etc. etc." She read, he had literally written 'etc. etc.' on the paper. Though she noticed that the plates had a very detailed description. He was clearly looking for something very specific and special.

"We're going to buy the majority of food here. I was told the Christmas tree farm has the best ornaments as they have their own market." Mike said, he clearly had a schedule.

"You've researched this." Sasha teased, though she didn't expect anything less from Mike. He was thorough when it came to his work and it apparently rolled over into his life.

"Of course, there's no room for failure." he drawled sarcastically, Sasha chucked. "Oh, there's the Gingerbread man." He said as he gestured to a stall further down from where they stood.

"You're not baking the Christmas cookies?" Sasha asked in mock surprise.

"They are selling freshly baked cookies right over there." Mike told her.

"It's not the same as making them yourself." Sasha informed him.

"You'd eat a cookie baked by me?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Yes." Sasha said, Mike levelled her with a look. "Ok, not when you pull that face." she added unsure by his lack of confidence but then not many men knew how to bake.

"The safe choice as I've never baked anything except a roast turkey." Mike told her.

"I can bake cookies and so I'm going to teach you how." Sasha said, she pulled out a pen from her pocket and added to the list.

"Am I allowed to still buy the freshly baked ones?" Mike asked.

"Sure, you can always donate them when we have more cookies than we know what to do with." Sasha said.

"I guess we can do that." Mike conceded.

"What about the plates?" Sasha asked.

"Oh, that's gonna be a hard find. My Mom used to have these Christmas themed plates. I figured I'd stop by antique shops to see if I could find them. But it's probably a waste of time. So, ignore it. I can handle it." Mike said with a dismissive gesture like it was meaningless. But Sasha knew better.

"Ok." she said, she decided to let the topic go for the moment.

* * *

A couple of hours later,

"Christine used to do all this with the girls and Lucas." Mike said as they rolled out their gingerbread dough. Kaito was down for a nap as the morning at the markets had tuckered him out.

"I heard about your family being found." Sasha paused as there were no words that could make it easier. "I'm sorry for your loss." she said with empathy.

"It is what it is. I just wish I'd been here." Mike said softly.

"If it's any consolation, I was there for my husband when he passed. It was something I wouldn't wish anyone to endure." Sasha told him.

"He was in Asia with you?" Mike asked, surprised to learn this but then he'd never asked. Sasha nodded with a faint smile.

"Paul was a diplomat, we were quarantined in the US embassy in Hong Kong. But it was too late, one by one everyone fell sick except me. I've seen some things in my career." Sasha stopped for a moment, the memories all flooding back with the anguish of survivor's guilt. "But nothing compared to how traumatic to watch so many people including my husband die from the virus. Then be left there, alone and wondering 'Why me? Why am I still alive?'. I don't think it's lucky to be immune, it's more of a curse." Sasha said, she blinked back the tears.

"I never thought of it that way." Mike said solemnly.

"To be honest, I still feel lost without Paul." Sasha confessed, there was something about the two of them in the intimate setting of Mike's home that made her confident enough to be vulnerable.

"I know that feeling well. Have you found a place?" Mike asked her.

"No, still living on the base in the BOQ. It's a roof over the head." Sasha said with a shrug.

"Not much else." Mike said, it was true. Bachelor Officer's Quarters had the bare essentials as they weren't made for long term living. It was basically 3 star motel room with a small kitchenette. A kitchenette that was basically a mini fridge and a microwave with a sink.

"It has a microwave." Sasha said, Mike made a face as they both knew it was the only luxury item in the place. "I mostly eat at the mess or go out for meals." she added.

"What do we do now?" Mike asked as he gestured to his rolled out gingerbread dough.

"We use the cookie cutter and cut out the shapes. Then lay our little men out on the bake tray." Sasha said as she gestured to the cookie cutters.

"Simple enough." Mike said.

"Just remember to flour the cutter or it will get stuck." Sasha told him, they went through the motions of cutting out their gingerbread men. Once they were on the tray, they placed them into the preheated oven. Mike disappeared to get Kaito up from nap, Sasha looked around his home.

It was a beautiful two storey home with a large backyard and what looked to be a granny flat. The house was furnished in comfortable and very masculine style furniture and decor. There were a few softer touches of a woman's presence but Sasha knew they were baby shower and housewarming presents. Photos were littered around the house of Mike and his family. She stopped at the photo of Mike with his wife and kids, they looked so happy.

Next to it, was one of Kaito with his birth parents and Mike. Tears burned her eyes as she remembered that day, Kyoko and Kaito's pleading for Mike to take their son. Mike's hesitant agreement, the photos he asked them to take so Kaito would be able to have something of his parents and his family's history. Sasha had returned to the camp a month after Kyoko had died and retrieved the few belongings they had left behind. She knew how much it meant to Mike that Kaito had something of his family to know where he came from, who his parents and ancestors were. To know he was very much wanted and loved even though the virus stole his parents' lives.

"I always wondered why me." Mike said, Sasha sniffed and wiped at her face.

"Sorry." She said, she didn't mean to cry.

"It's ok." Mike said, he hoisted Kaito higher on his hip. The six month old was still waking up as he rested heavily on Mike's shoulder.

"They chose you because you have honor and integrity. You're a good man." Sasha told him.

"Hmm, I do my best." Mike said in a self deprecating manner.

"May I hold him?" Sasha asked, Mike nodded and passed Kaito into her arms. Sasha smiled as she cuddled Kaito close. There was just something incredibly special and soothing about holding a baby. The soft weight in her arm and the innate trust that Kaito showed in relaxing against her.

"Starting to smell good in here." Mike observed.

"Yeah, it does." Sasha agreed as she gently rubbed Kaito's back.

"How about some lunch?" Mike said, they made some sandwiches and Kaito was given his lunch of mashed up vegetables and fruit. They caught up on the last few months and everyone's news. Sasha was glad to know the crew of the Nathan James were still doing well.

Halfway through, Sasha had to retrieve the gingerbread and by the time they finished a leisurely lunch; the gingerbread men were ready to eat.

"Here." Sasha said, she snapped a gingerbread man in half and handed the half with the head to Mike. He snapped off an arm and handed it to Kaito before he took a bite.

"You're right, this is most delicious gingerbread I've had." Mike conceded, Sasha's gingerbread was a winner. He and Sasha watched as Kaito ate his piece. He frowned for a moment before he mushed it between his gums. His tiny face lit up as he continued to eat. He made a happy 'ooo' noise.

"Kaito loves them too." Sasha said, she chuckled as he held out his hands for more. Mike obliged him, by breaking off the other arm.

"He loves anything that is close to the texture of sand." Mike said, Kaito snatched the cookie piece from Mike and shoved it in his mouth with glee.

"I feel I should be offended but I'm not." Sasha said with a frown.

"Don't be, these definitely taste better than sand." Mike told her before he ate another one. Sasha smiled as she felt a sense of joy in knowing her Mom's recipe for Gingerbread was appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Mike pulled the SUV into the carpark of the Christmas tree farm. It was pretty early in the morning which was good as he wanted to miss the rush. Especially given they had a dumping of snow last night which meant the car park would be a muddy disaster. He wanted to avoid it and crowds.

"You weren't wrong about it being far away." Sasha said, she yawned as they had gotten up early. Mike had brought her coffee and some fruit and a muffin, he felt bad waking her up but she seemed to be into his Christmas bucket list.

"Yeah, they bring trees to the city but I prefer to pick off the lot." Mike said.

"It's always good to see the countryside. Ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Ok, I'm taking the saw." Sasha told Mike.

"I got Kaito then." Mike said as he was not going to argue with Sasha taking the lead. He remembered how sad she had been in the Christmas Market yesterday. He knew what it was like to have Christmas without family. To grieve the death of loved ones and have the holidays feel lonely and cold. But with Kaito, he wanted to make new memories. He wanted Kaito to have a happy childhood with the trimmings. Mike knew a 6 month old would not remember his first Christmas but Mike still felt it was important. All the little things about Christmas were important to Mike at the moment.

"Oh, that's fresh." Sasha said as she and Mike hopped out of the warm car and took a moment to adjust to the cold temperature. Sasha went to the trunk and pulled out the saw. Mike undid Kaito's car seat and dressed him in his snowsuit before Mike clipped Kaito to him into the baby carrier. They headed into the lot.

"So, what kind of tree do you want?" Sasha asked after they finished talking to the owner who explained the pricing and the lot for them.

"Nothing too big or sad looking. Fraser fir. Google said it's good for kids and I like the look of them." Mike said casually, he tried to play it cool when really he'd become a Christmas fanatic after spending hours of research.

"You sound like this is the first Christmas tree you've ever bought." Sasha mused.

"Not exactly, just that my Mother had a plastic tree and Christine liked Douglas Fir. Most of the time, I just stood back with the saw while she picked it. But ah, like I said yesterday, it's time for new traditions while honouring the old." Mike said.

"How about this one?" Sasha asked as she pointed at a random tree hoping it was the right type of tree.

"I don't think Kaito likes it." Mike told her.

"Oh, we're being guided by Kaito?" Sasha asked in amusement as Kaito was currently bemused by the snow falling from the sky. He'd seen it before but he still didn't know what to make of it.

"It's his first tree." Mike teased Sasha.

"Maybe we should make him crawl to his favourite tree." Sasha suggested.

"There's an idea." Mike told her, he went to unclip the baby carrier but Sasha stopped him.

"No, we can't let his snowsuit get dirty and wet." Sasha told him.

"Ok." Mike said in amusement as he was bluffing and had no plans to let Kaito crawl around. He clipped the strap back in. "What about that one?" he said as he pointed at a tree a couple down from where they were.

"Ah, half of it is dead." Sasha told him, they both frowned.

"Hmm, that one?" Mike asked, they went to the tree and circled around it to make sure it was fit their needs.

"It's pretty decent but not the right tree" Sasha observed. They wandered through the trees in a companionable silence until Sasha saw the perfect tree. She moved to it, circled around it before she looked to Mike. "This is the one." she told him.

"Go ahead and cut it down." Mike said.

"I've never done this before." Sasha said excitedly.

"It's pretty easy." Mike said, he gave her a few tips and stood back. "Remember to make sure it falls away from you, not on top of you." he told her.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Sasha told him. Mike chuckled while Kaito gasped as he didn't understand where Sasha went. A few minutes later after some sawing the tree toppled and Kaito clapped his hands when Sasha reappeared. "You can carry the saw." she told Mike.

"You sure, you want to drag the tree? It looks heavy." Mike said.

"I can lift more than you." she said confidently, she picked up the base of the tree with ease.

"That I have no doubt of." Mike said. He didn't push it as he could see Sasha was strong enough to carry the tree. He didn't want to start anything. Not when he all cared about was them, having fun and enjoying what could have been a gloomy time. Judging by the smile on Sasha's face and his general sense of joy, they were enjoying themselves.

* * *

A few hours later,

"Is it straight?" Mike asked Sasha, they returned to his home after having lunch and buying a tree stand and other decoration. Now, they were in the home stretch of getting the tree up.

"Yep." Sasha said as she was spotting the tree and making sure it was straight. But in doing so, she lost sight of Kaito. But she found him soon enough as he crawled out from under the tree with a stray twig. "Oh no, we don't eat the tree." Sasha told Kaito as he tried to eat it. She snatched the twig from his hands. Kaito grumped at being denied his first taste of pine needles. But Sasha would sleep easier knowing he wouldn't do it on her watch.

"How's that?" Mike asked her.

"Perfect." Sasha said, it was leaning a little but that was about as good as it would get. She was able to let go of her need for it to be perfect as it was Mike's tree. If it had been hers, she'd probably still be tweaking it. Mike came out from under the tree, he picked up Kaito and blew a raspberry on Kaito's cheek. Kaito chuckled happy, the three stood back to take in the tree.

"It's a great tree." Mike said.

"Wait until the lights and decoration are up. It will be even more beautiful." Sasha told him.

"I-" Mike stopped as the door bell rang. "Will get that." he said, he hoisted Kaito higher on his side as Kaito liked to be up high.

Sasha stayed at the tree, admiring it. So many memories drifting through her mind of happier times. She had to admit, it was nice to finally have more memories to add to them,

"Tex." Mike said, in greeting.

"Hey, it's coming down out there. How's it going with you two-three?" Tex said, Sasha looked over her shoulder at Tex, the man dusted snow off his shoulders and hat.

"We're going well, you remember Sasha Cooper?" Mike said, Tex smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you're one hell of a shot." Tex told her.

"Thank you." Sasha said, they shook hands. She only knew him for about a day before he'd been shot and taken to hospital. After that, she'd been on a manhunt for Tom with no care for Tex's condition. But she was glad he had recovered from his injuries.

"So, what can I do for you?" Mike asked him.

"Oh, nothing I just needed a place to hide out from Christmas." Tex said, he looked at the Christmas tree and decorations to the cookies in the kitchen.

"You walked right into it." Sasha quipped.

"This is not so bad. You see what Kat and Andrea have done to the house. I was away for 2 days, there's a train set running from the living room to the kitchen. Everything sparkles with tinsel and glitter. Don't get me wrong, I love a good Christmas holiday but this is a whole other level. I feel like I'm gonna get benched for the glitter I can't get out of my beard." Tex said, he went to kitchen and took a gingerbread cookie. He took a bite and nodded in approval. Mike and Sasha chuckled as Tex wasn't wrong. His beard did sparkle a little in the lighting.

"Andrea is intense about Christmas." Mike admitted.

"Sounds amazing." Sasha said as she loved Christmas, not to that level but she did enjoy seeing other people's decorating for the holidays.

"Well, you can come to our Pre Christmas lunch on Friday." Tex told her.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." Sasha said, she knew the crew of the James fairly well but not well enough to invade their holidays and parties.

"It would not be an imposition and more the merrier. Mike is coming with Kaito." Tex said.

"I am?" Mike asked.

"You are, Kara and Green will be there with Frankie. Miller, Wolf. Diaz, Cruz and Alisha. We invited a few others but they couldn't make it. But it will still be a lovely lunch with the kids." Tex said with a warm smile.

"I'd love to come." Sasha told him. Tex looked to Mike.

"Fine, Kaito and I will free up our schedules." Mike said in a beleaguered manner.

"Good, and remember Secret Santa present under $20." he added.

"We're doing Secret Santa?" Mike asked.

"Basically buy something amusing and/or impractical. Everyone chooses their present at their own peril. It's fun, trust me." Tex said with a grin.

"That sounds like a lazy version of White Elephant." Sasha said.

"Yeah, but we can't play White elephant cause it gets vicious. Also the kids don't get to play Secret Santa as they are too young to appreciate it." Tex said.

"That and they don't have any money or taste." Sasha quipped.

"I like you." Tex told her with a grin.

* * *

Late that evening, it was just Mike and Kaito. Mike had nearly fallen asleep when Kaito decided he didn't need sleep. Mike put it down to a possible growth spurt than a child being vindictive in torturing him with sleep deprivation. So, Mike gave him a bottle and they went to the living room. Instead of turning on the TV as white noise to calm Kaito. Mike turned on the Christmas tree lights and left the overhead lights off.

"You like the tree, don't you?" Mike asked as he cuddled Kaito. He jiggled and paced them around the dimly lit living room. It hadn't missed Mike's attention that Kaito was captivated by the lit Christmas tree. The lights made the ornaments sparkle and glow softly in the darkened room. He sighed in a content manner as he loved the quiet moments of Christmas as much as the excitement and energy.

"What do you think about Auntie Sasha? Think she's as happy as we are having her around?" Mike asked, Kaito said nothing as he stared at the tree in wonder. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Mike murmured, he smiled as a good idea formed in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days later,

Mike hit the doorbell while he juggled Kaito and his Secret Santa gift. The door opened, before he had a chance to say 'hi' before he was pulled in. Kaito was out of his arms, the present disappeared and he was left standing at the precipice of a Christmas wonderland. Tex was not wrong about Andrea going overboard as Mike could not see any space left untouched by Christmas.

"What just happened?" Mike asked.

"Welcome to the North Pole of St Louis." Tex said cheerfully.

"You were not lying, this is worse than her last Christmas with Bill." Mike said in low voice to Tex. Mike flinched as a toy train blew it's whistle as it ran it's way past them.

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or honoured." Tex said with a frown.

"I'd go with both." Mike said.

"Come on in. You're the last to arrive." Tex said as he showed Mike the way through the house so as not to disturb the decor.

"Ladies, Gentlemen." Mike said as everyone stopped at his presence. Andrea smiled as she came up to them.

"Mike, so good to see you and Kaito." She said warmly.

"Good to see you too, I love the house." Mike said.

"No corner has been left bare. Your Santa hat." Andrea said, she held out a Santa to him. It looked like no one was getting away without one. As everyone had a Santa's hat on.

"I have to?" He asked.

"You do." Andrea said with a sweet smile but he didn't miss the veiled sense of a threat in her body language.

"Ok." He said, he pulled the hat on and joined the others.

"Thank you for putting Kaito in the snowbaby suit. It's adorable." Andrea said, she smiled at Kaito who was dressed as snowman. He looked ridiculously cute in it.

"I wanted him to feel included. How are you?" Mike asked her.

"Very well." Andrea said with a happy smile.

"It's not easy at this time of the year." He said, he knew what it was like to put on a good show for everyone even when one didn't feel Christmas Joy in its entirety.

"No, but we make the best of it." Andrea said, letting her mask of happiness slip just a moment. She squeezed his arm in a comforting manner.

"True, and you are excelling at it." Mike assured her, a tiny bell rang out and Andrea's face lit up.

"Dinner- I mean lunch is ready!" she announced.

They all sat down at the table, the spread was lavish and smelt amazing. They cracked their bon bons and pulled on their paper hats over their Santa hats. They dug into the food and shared funny stories. Mike enjoyed it all as he'd forgotten what it was like to sit around a table that wasn't somber with grief and trauma. It felt good to be surrounded by family, as the people at the table were his found family. He felt blessed to have them in his life.

"Mike, Sasha told me you got a tree up this year." Andrea said.

"Yeah, we've been sharing Christmas traditions and what not. It's been good." Mike said, he smiled softly at Sasha. She smiled back before she continued to eat.

"Did she share the Gingerbread recipe with you?" Kara asked.

"No, we made the gingerbread but I wasn't allowed to know exactly what was in it." Mike said in amusement as Kara's hope deflated somewhat.

"Ugh, I was so hoping as her Gingerbread cookies are the best." Kara said.

"They are a family secret." Sasha told her.

"We're all family here." Wolf told her.

"Yes, a secret from the family." Sasha said in a tongue in cheek manner.

"She'll take it to the grave." Danny quipped.

"I will write it down and put it in a lock box and leave it in my will to whoever annoys me the least." Sasha joked.

"Well, that counts me out." Miller quipped, everyone chuckled.

"And Tex." Mike said.

"I am shocked by that accusation. I am not annoying." Tex scoffed in mock outrage.

"Kaito will get it." Wolf speculated.

"Why do you say that?" Sasha drawled in amusement.

"Cause he's the perfect baby." Mike said in a matter of fact manner.

"Hardly, he farted on me last time I held him." Tex said.

"That's a butt kiss. You should feel honoured." Danny told him.

"A what?" Tex asked.

"You explain it." Kara told Danny, she shook her head at him.

"My mother said that babies and ladies don't fart. They blow butt kisses to show their affection." Danny said, everyone looked at him like he had a screw loose as they couldn't tell if he was being truthful or playing a joke.

"So, when Kara blows a butt kiss your way, you feel loved?" Wolf teased, Danny gave a shrug as if to say 'yes, that's accurate'.

"He even says I love you too after I do it." Kara joked, the table burst into laughter.

"Butt Kisses, I'm gonna use that." Tex said, more laughter ensued as they knew the man would never let it go. Andrea facepalmed at just the idea of him using it.

"So, given Kaito is gonna get the recipe...that means Slattery will have it." Cruz said.

"Geez, you already digging my grave for me?" Sasha asked.

"Well, it's Plan 'B'. Plan 'A' is a bank heist." Cruz told her.

"I'm in." Kara said.

"Really, you'd risk jail for a recipe? Who will raise our son if we end up in Prison?" Danny asked her, he smoothed a hand over Frankie's downy hair as to remind Kara their child was there.

"You're jinxing the heist before we even have a whiteboard to plan it." Wolf told Danny.

The meal continued in the same vein of humour until dessert was consumed. Mike cuddled a sleeping Kaito as the poor kid fell asleep while eating berries. His forehead had a purple stain from a blackberry he'd face planted into when he passed out mid dessert. They all had moved into the living room for presents part of the afternoon.

"Everyone ready?" Tex asked, he held out a bowl.

"Yes." they all said excitedly.

"Take a number." He told them, everyone took turns taking a number. "Whoever gets the lowest number goes first. No stealing or picking your own gift." he reminded them.

"We are just playing White Elephant." Alisha said.

"There's no stealing, only envy and laughter. I'm keeping my eye on you Wolf given you're from the Penal Colonies." Tex told Wolf.

"Yeah, like over 200 years ago. We have evolved." Wolf argued.

"Yeah, you only do petty crimes like steal food and office stationary." Kara drawled mockingly. She held Frankie in her arms to stop him from crawling over to the presents and unwrapping them.

"One time, I needed a pen and suddenly it's 'theft'." Wolf drawled, everyone chuckled.

"Ok, let's do this." Andrea said, one by one they all took their turns and picked a present from the pile on the floor. They tore off the paper, Mike frowned as he held a pillow with Tex's face on it.

"Wow, Tex, you shouldn't have." Mike drawled in an acerbic manner.

"It's gonna look great on the couch." Tex said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure Kaito will love drilling some butt kisses into it." Mike quipped.

"I am already his fart cushion." Tex retorted in good humour. everyone was laughing over the pillow and his teasing. They looked around as the presents went downhill from there.

"I've always wanted to time my dumps." Wolf quipped as he held up a Poo timer.

"You could become an Olympic Dumper." Sasha teased.

"The Fastest Shitter in the East." Danny drawled with a terrible Southern Accent.

"Oh my lord, I know what I'm wearing tonight." Tex said as he pulled on a Christmas Mankini over his clothes and adjusted himself.

"Dad, ew!" Kat said, as others laughed at Tex as he snapped the swimsuit and winced as the elastic hit him hard in the chest. Everyone laughed.

"I don't get it." Diaz said as he held up Salt and Pepper shakers that said 'Push it,' on one and the other 'Push it real good'.

"How dare you claim to be a fan of music when you don't know a classic like Salt 'n' Pepa's push it..." Cruz told Diaz.

"Ah Push it," Miller sang and the beat box with Cruz while Alisha rapped the first verse.

"Ah Push it Real good!" Cruz and Alisha finished, everyone cheered while Kat and Diaz still looked perplexed.

"Just google it, you ignoramus." Miller told him, everyone laughed while Diaz chagrined.

"Well, can I say 'Thank you' to my Secret Santa as this Sweater dress is awesome." Kara said as she pulled on the green monstrosity. It swamped her, it had a trail of green tinsel and decorations hanging off of it. She stuck her hands in her pocket and the sweater lit up. She raised her hands above her head. "I'm a tree!" she announced.

"Oh, I love that." Sasha said, she wore a reindeer hat. She squeezed on the paws, the ears on the hat twitched. It was adorable and hilarious on her. "This hat is awesome." she added.

"Well, my gift is just rude." Cruz said as he held up a book titled 'Go fuck yourself, I'm colouring in'. Everyone laughed as Clara took the book from him and clutched it to her chest.

"Mine." she announced.

"What did you get, Miller?" Sasha asked.

"This, finally something that can keep my hand and arm warm in the winter while keeping my beer cold." Miller said as he pulled on a sock that was sewn around a beer holder.

"I feel like I have the most magical gift." Danny said he held up a Unicorn wine holder. It was a unicorn laying on its back with it's mouth open and legs up in the air.

"I can beat that. I have a Jar of Unicorn Sharts that are going to bring me good luck." Kat said as she held up a jar filled with tiny Christmas lights and a tiny rainbow ribbon on top.

"You all are obsessed with poo." Tex told them, shaking his head at them.

"We may have to have a moratorium on this for next year." Andrea observed.

"No, I want a chance of getting Unicorn Sharts." Miller complained.

"Yeah, don't be a Grinch. Unicorn Sharts make the best nightlight." Danny quipped.

"I second that." Mike said, agreeing with Danny.

"You made this?" Andrea asked him, she gestured at the Jar.

"No, I did not. But I might make one for Kaito." Mike said in amusement.

"They are not that hard to make." Sasha quipped, she outed herself as the person who made it.

"Andrea, what did you get?" Tex asked.

"Some beautiful slippers." Andrea said with a grin as she held up Shark slippers.

"Give them to me." Tex said.

"No, they are mine." Andrea told him, she held her slippers close as she didn't want them hijacked for a Tex skit.

"Yeah, no stealing, remember?" Alisha quipped, she was flipping through her Snoop Dog cookbook.

"I want it to complete my outfit." Tex said, he pouted.

"Too bad, I'm not giving them up." Andrea informed him.

An hour or later, the party broke up and after helping with the clean up they all parted ways. Mike and Sasha were the last to leave with Kaito as everyone had other family gatherings to get to.

"That was a lot of fun." Sasha said, she carried Kaito in her arms to the car. Mike carried his gift and some leftovers for both he and Sasha.

"It was good, tomorrow is Christmas." Mike said.

"Yes, it is." Sasha replied.

"Do you want to stay over the night at my place or come in the morning?" Mike asked her.

"I'll come in the morning, make sure to save some presents for me to watch Kaito open." Sasha said.

"I will." Mike promised.

"Ok, little fella, in the car seat you go." Sasha told Kaito, he grumped at being let go but Sasha ignored his attitude. She strapped him in. Mike placed the bags into the back and passed one over to Sasha.

"I'll see you in the morning." Mike said.

"See you then." Sasha said a little awkwardly, they said goodbye and went their separate ways. Mike watched her get into her car and drive away, he turned to look at Kaito who was whining at being in the car seat.

"I know, I know." Mike said, luckily it was a short trip home.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike woke up with a sense of joy that was riddled with a touch guilt. He missed his family, he felt guilty for celebrating with them gone but he knew in his heart, it was ok. That he was allowed to find joy today as it was Christmas. Kaito and he deserved to have some fun even with the losses they had under their belts.

With that compromise in his psyche, he got out of bed. He kept to his morning routine of working out, shower, quick shave, brushing his teeth and hair, before getting dressed. He walked across the hallway and smiled when he found Kaito awake and alert.

"Merry Christmas." Mike said softly, Kaito cooed happily at him. He reached his tiny arms out to him, begging for morning cuddles. "Soon, first we gotta get you changed and in your Christmas outfit." Mike informed him. Mike managed to get Kaito ready just in time for the doorbell to ring.

Mike came down the stairs and opened the door with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Sasha said happily, she carried two presents in her arms.

"Merry Christmas, to you. Come in." Mike said, he ushered her inside.

"Thank you, I hope I'm not too early." Sasha said, she had woken up a little too jazzed to wait until a reasonable hour to show up for Christmas. So, she came over on a whim that Mike and Kaito might be up.

"No, we took our time. I'll put the coffee on and get breakfast going." Mike said.

"You should open my present." Sasha said excitedly as she placed the large box on the bench in the kitchen. Mike finished putting the fresh coffee in and pressed the button to get the coffee brewing. He moved to the bench and placed Kaito beside the box. Kaito pulled on the box, the paper tore to his surprise and delight.

"Come on, Kaito. This is Daddy's present not yours." Sasha said as she lifted Kaito into her arms. He grabbed onto the paw of her Reindeer hat and squeezed it in his tiny hands. He was completely unaware of the ear on her hat twitching but Mike was aware. He smiled in amusement. "Unwrap it." she ordered Mike.

"Aye, Sir." Mike replied, he tore off the rest of the paper and opened the box. He pulled out the tissue paper and felt himself choke up at the gift before him. "Sasha, where did you find this?" he asked.

"I called around a few places." Sasha said.

"I looked everywhere." he said in disbelief as he couldn't believe he was holding the plates.

"It was a little far outside the city limits but you described the plates so well, someone recognised the plate pattern. I knew it meant it a lot for you to have the plates. It always feels good to hold onto things that remind you of happier times. It's only 10 plates but enough for a party when you are ready to host." Sasha rambled.

"Thank you." Mike said sincerely as he'd never been so touched by a gift since his kids.

"You're very welcome. I washed them, so we can use them for Breakfast." Sasha said.

"Let's do it, then we'll open the rest of the presents." Mike said.

"Please, I'm starving as is Kaito." Sasha said, she heard his tummy grumble. "That you?" she asked Kaito who started whimpering at the lack of breakfast. "You hungry?" she asked, Kaito pouted. "I know, I'm hungry too." she told him, she peppered his tiny face in kisses and tickled him which temporarily made him smile. She placed him in his high chair.

They shared a lovely breakfast of spinach and tomato omelette with toast. Kaito gobbled his up with glee and gave a healthy burp. After they cleaned up Kaito and the dishes they moved to the living room. They sat on the floor and watched in amusement as Kaito destroyed wrapping paper and dived into any empty box that had once held a lush baby blanket.

"This one is for you." Mike said, he pulled a small wrapped box from the coffee table and handed it to Sasha. She smiled as she unwrapped it. Kaito peered out of his box and eyed the present, clearly thinking whether he should steal it or not. Sasha lifted the lid and wore a curious expression.

"Keys?" She asked, she held up the keychain that said 'Home'. The keychain held four keys.

"Two are for the house, one for the garage and the other is for the granny flat out the back." Mike explained, not that he needed to as each key was engraved what they were for.

"I-" Sasha started unsure of what to say and wondered if she was really allowed to accept such an extravagant gift. But Mike cut her off before she could think it through.

"You said that you felt like you had no place to call home or family. Now you got Kaito and I, and everyone yesterday as well. All of us are family," Mike said, Sasha felt tears burn her eyes as she tried to keep it together. "The blue keys are for here, you can consider it home. The yellow key is to the Granny Flat out the back. It's got a full kitchen and more space than BOQ. You can move in when you like, it's yours for as long as you like." Mike told her.

"I'll pay rent." Sasha promised him, as she felt deeply touched by his words and kindness. Just hearing that she had family and a home to call her own was something she had needed to hear.

"You can pay the utilities, and babysit from time to time." Mike negotiated.

"This is the best present I've had in a long time. Thank you." She said, she closed the distance between them and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." she repeated, she clutched the keys to her chest.

"You're welcome." Mike said, they both smiled as it truly was the perfect First Christmas.


End file.
